Luine Feyr
Home > Characters > Luine Luine, daughter of Merrit and Lana Feyr is the protagonist in the Covenant Arc. Born and raised in the Great Plains, Luine is entirely unaware of her family history until later in her life. This page may contain some minor spoilers. Appearance Luine still bears the telltale physical traits of a Heartlander despite the many generations since the Greypines left the forests. She is tall, but not unusually so, and very thin. In Pawn, her hair is black, but events at the end of the book leave her hair bleached white. In Rook she is still growing her hair back out after cutting off the white, though some silver remains. Luine dresses as modestly as possible, but favors lightweight material when she can get it cheap enough for her tastes. She typically wears dresses unless traveling long distances on horseback. Her staff is aged Oak wood, a gift from the Yunhill Druid after her leg was injured. She always keeps it with her. Some of the first real spellweavings she produced were directed through her staff. Despite her injury, she is capable of walking without the staffs assistance, though it is painful for her. Personality Luine can be gruff at times, and sarcastic. She hates to show weakness, especially around friends and unless in a great deal of pain she reacts negativly to attempts to help her walk. The injury to her leg is an embarrassment and a weakness to her way of thinking and she works hard to keep from displaying them. She does relax some around a few of her friends in the Vale as she grows closer to them. Her physical limitation has forced Luine to rely far more heavily on her mind than most Plains dwellers. She is extremely intelligent and learns fast, but her real skill is in taking varied pieces of knowledge and connecting them to form patterns; though this can drive her to frustration and distraction when she encounters a problem with her patterns it gives her an edge that most people are not expecting. Emotionally, Luine is withdrawn and can come across as cold at times, but anyone she considers a friend will have her fierce support. Her comprehension of her own emotions, however, is often limited and just as frustrating as missing puzzle pieces are to her. Despite her tough exterior, Luine can be slightly squimish if she has nothing to distract her from something she views as horrific or gross and has a weak stomach. Similar results come from excess emotional tension, although she does find ways to cope with stress and fear eventually. Trivia *The Author is on record stating that although he has left various clues in Luine's reactions as to what happened to her leg, he has no intention of ever telling anyone what happened outright. *Luine's leg injury was loosely based around some of the experiences of the Author after injuring his knee in highschool, although in Luine's case the injury was moved to her shin, and the cause was changed. *In early draft concepts of the story, the Feyr family were blacksmiths living in Penenbae, the Moine capitol. *Before the Author chose French as the sound structure of the Moine language, Luine was called Leena. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Mage